This new variety of geranium plant originated as a sport of the variety `Cherry` (unpatented) grown at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, and was discovered in 1986 among a group of geranium plants being grown for breeding purposes. This sport was selected for reproduction because of its apparently vigorous growth habit and purple coloration and asexual propagation of the sport was done by means of cuttings grown in greenhouse at Stuttgart. The plants resulting from this propagation of the new geranium appearing to have reasonable commercial merit, propagation has been continued for two years, both indoors and outdoors, by means of cuttings at Stuttgart, which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.